1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather radar and more particularly to the elimination of variations in the performance of radars caused by temperature changes or by the replacement of the original radar with a substitute radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An airborne weather radar is periodically removed from an aircraft and replaced. The replacement radar functions somewhat differently than the original radar and therefore the pilot is faced with a new radar display pattern. This causes confusion as well as a lack of confidence in the radar's ability to perform. Also, an existing radar display pattern varies over temperature. Temperature variations include, for example, changes in the ambient temperature of the radar unit and changes of the component temperatures during operation. This also causes confusion and lack of confidence for the pilot.
Existing radar units have no ability to match unit to unit performance. The technical reason is component variations and tolerances. Operational responses of these components also vary over temperature.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the problem of unit to unit variation and operation over temperature for weather radar presentation.